A Little Domesticity
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff about Loki and a midgardian lover. All cute, no smut Loki/OC


I sat in front of the computer, staring at the screen. It was past 8pm and I had been working on this assignment since about 2.30 that afternoon. By now the words on the page had become black shapes on a white screen; the words didn't even make sense anymore. With a sigh, I stood up and walked onto the balcony of my apartment, hoping that some fresh air would clear my mind. I realised my mistake the minute I placed a foot out of the door. The day had been incredibly hot, and unfortunately it hadn't cooled down once the sun had set. Grumbling, I walked back inside and collapsed back in front of my computer.

"What is the problem?" A male voice spoke up from behind me, making me jump.  
I spun around to face a dark haired man, "Oh god, don't do that!" I said with a small laugh, "You startled me."  
"While I do enjoy the title, you can just call me Loki," The man smirked at me as he walked to stand in front of me.  
I shook my head at him, a tired smile playing on my lips. "Yes yes, you and your insatiable ego." I spun my chair back around so I was facing my laptop again.  
"That's not the only thing that is insatiable," he muttered, placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.  
I groaned softly, eyes still on the LED screen.  
"Is this what is worrying you, dear?" He asked, his other hand gesturing to the screen.  
I nodded sadly, "I've been working for hours and I've barely finished the method, let alone done the results, or discussion or conclusion or the abstract…" My voice gained speed and pitch as I talked, a sure sign I was starting to panic.  
Gently, Loki spun me around to face him, his hands taking mine.  
"You have done plenty of work," he said, "How long have you been sitting at this contraption?"  
I cocked my head on the side, mentally adding up the hours.  
"I started at 2.30, it's what 8pm now?" he nodded in agreement. "So I've been working roughly 6 hours." I concluded.  
Loki looked at me, "Have you eaten while you were doing this?" He asked.  
I thought for a second, "I've had some chocolate and some nuts while I was working," I replied meekly.  
Loki stared back at me in alarm, then rose.  
"Then it is time that you and I had some dinner," he replied as he walked towards my kitchen.

I watched from my desk chair as he opened the fridge, scanning the contents for ingredients. Closing the fridge he moved on to search through our pantry.  
"Is stir fry alright?" He asked me, grabbing a can of something from in the pantry.  
"Hmm?" I asked distractedly, "Oh, yea. There should be chicken in the fridge."  
I padded over to the kitchen, standing next to him at the bench. I leant my weight against him, just as he moved, and I nearly toppled over.  
"Anything I can do to help?" I asked, grabbing onto the edge of the bench for balance.  
"Yes," He replied cheekily, "Sit down on that chair and drink this." He handed me a glass of white wine and then gently pushed me towards the bar chair sitting the other side of the kitchen bench.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, my prince?" I asked with a laugh.  
I sat and watched him move around the kitchen, his lithe body like a dancers as he bent to retrieve food from the fridge and the pantry. A small yawn snuck up on me, and I realised how tired I really was. Loki turned with a small smile, and leant across to kiss me gently.  
"Let's get some food into you," he smiled, "And then you can sleep." I grinned, slightly groggy and possibly somewhat intoxicated.

We sat on the couch, the TV a mumble in the background, as I started to relax for the first time that day. It still surprised me that, for a prince who had never had to cook a day in his life, Loki was able to make the most delicious meals from scratch. Not only that, but he actually enjoyed cooking meals. I, on the other hand, intensely disliked cooking.  
Loki reached a pale hand out to take my plate, intending to take it to the sink. I frowned at him, looking a little like a petulant child.  
"No," I said with a shake of my head, "Don't get up. Stay here where I can lean on you." I gently put my head on his shoulder, the only time his shoulder was at a height I where I could do this. Taking my plate and resting it on the floor, he then wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Do you intend on doing much more of that work tonight?" He asked gently.  
I looked at the clock and then back at the god sitting next to me, "You know, I was going to," I move closer to him, "But I also didn't know that you were going to come and visit." He pulled me in closer to his side, running his hand slowly up and down my arm.  
"Why are you here?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"Since you started this degree, you have been rather absent from Asgard," He ran his fingers softly through my hair.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled softly, my eyes closed.  
"It is not your fault," He replied, "I just miss you, a lot."  
I flicked my fingers out, and small red sparks flew around and then fell softly like red snowflakes. Loki countered with actual snowflakes, falling and disappearing as they hit the carpet.

Blearily I opened my eyes, finding myself lying down in the dark. I sat up in alarm, not fully realising where I was. As my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I took a deep breath and laugh. I was in my own bedroom. Loki must have carried me to bed, considering the last thing I remembered was sitting cuddling with him on the couch. I look over to see the dark haired god lying peacefully on the other side of the bed, his eyes closed and a soft smile still on his lips. I realised I was incredibly hot, and then looked down to see that somehow I was in my pyjamas. Loki probably changed me using magic when he was tucking me in, it wouldn't be the first time. However right now I was overheating. Between the heat of the day, the sheets, my pyjamas and the extra body heat in my bed, I knew I would not sleep until I had cooled down. Carefully I slid out of bed, hoping that I would not wake the other person in my bed. Quickly I stripped off and then slid back under the single thin sheet that was on the bed.  
Loki muttered something incomprehensible and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.  
"You're not wearing anything," he said groggily.  
"I know," I said, trying to keep my voice low in the silent room.  
"Why?" He asked plainly.  
"Loki, it's too hot for clothes," my voice gravelly from sleep, I didn't want to be awake.  
"How are you even coping with the heat?" I said as an afterthought, "Your jotun blood generally makes high temperatures unbearable."  
"I will endure the temperature to be with you," he said softly, "Now sleep."

I woke the next morning to my alarm clock beeping at me, surprised to not only find that I felt cold but also that I was alone. With a curse, I untangled myself from the sheets and wrapped a silky robe around myself, too asleep to bother with actually dressing. I wandered into the kitchen, the smell of butter filling the air.  
"What are you doing?" I asked tiredly, swapping the books in my bag for the ones I needed today.  
"I am making you breakfast," Loki replied with a smile, "Pancakes, actually."  
My tired brain finally clicked that the butter I could smell was what was preventing the pancakes from sticking, and the other delicious smell was the pancakes sitting on a plate beside the stove.  
"Thank you," I took two plates from the cupboard, and placed them next to the cream and strawberry topping that were already sitting out.  
"It is no problem," Loki replied, coming towards me, "I know you barely eat breakfast when you have classes."  
I looked down at my feet, knowing that he didn't exactly approve of my lax eating habits. His hand rested on my cheek and he titled my chin, forcing me to look up at him.  
"You look like hell," I said in surprise, "No offense hun, but did you get much sleep last night?"  
Loki smiled, the tiredness evident, and pulled me into a hug.  
"I did indeed sleep last night," he said softly, "But you were getting incredibly warm and restless. I had to cool you down somehow."  
I immediately stiffened, knowing what he had done.  
"You changed in the middle of the night? To allow me to sleep?" I was amazed, and slightly worried.  
"Yes," he replied, pushing me at arm's length.  
"No wonder you look so exhausted," I sighed softly, "How long have you been awake then?"  
He let go of me, turning back towards the stack of pancakes.  
"Loki," I said warningly, "How long?"  
He looked at the clock, showing about quarter to 8. "About 5 and a half hours, since 2am."  
I looked at him, shocked and partially grateful that he sacrificed his sleep and used up so much energy in holding his jotun form, so that I was able to sleep.  
"Eat," he said, passing me a plate of food.

I returned home from Uni that afternoon, dumping my bag and listening for any noise in the apartment. It was silent, and dejectedly I assumed that Loki had returned to Asgard during the day. Poking the power button on my computer savagely, I wandered around the kitchen seeing that all the dishes had been washed and then dried and returned to their cupboards.  
"Never would have thought of Loki as domestic," I muttered into the quiet. Returning to my laptop, I clicked onto my music list and let it choose a song.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire

Bad decisions  
That's alright… 

I started singing, and without even trying I started thinking about my prince. I knew better than most the extent he went to so that he could fight his way back into Asgard and the All-father's favour.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "knowing it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down

I sighed softly, it just about summed up how Loki had been treated. Despite everything, He still tried so hard to prove how good he could be. Not that Odin ever noticed Loki, only ever Thor. My voice rung out through the empty house, I just stared at the screen in front of me. Suddenly I heard movement behind me and I turned. His tall, pale form stood in front of me, a small smile on his face. His clothing looked crumpled, making me think that he had been sleeping upstairs until I had woken him. I felt a little guilty, until I saw an emotion cross his face. Loki was listening to the song, and my words.

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

I looked straight into his green eyes, begging that he would believe me. Together, and alone, we had been through a lot, and I knew he still felt like he did not deserve anything good, that he was a monster. I continued singing, standing there and holding his gaze the entire time.  
When the song had finished, Loki walked up to me and pulled me close, kissing me.  
"I love it when you sing and do not believe anyone is listening," He whispered in my ear.  
I blushed, not quite sure if I should say thank you.  
"But I love it even more when you sing for me," His breath ghosted across my skin and made me shiver. 


End file.
